Second Chances
by Amarante Akio
Summary: A-B-A-N-D-O-N Got it memorized? It’s defined in the dictionary as when people who are supposed to care about you leave!” Can Axel and Roxas find a way to be together or will history repeat itself?


So when no one reviewed my one-shot, 'Thanks', besides my BETAer it was kinda depressing. But I've come up with another one and I'm excited to see what you guys think, so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Second Chances**

_Axel showed up just in time to see Xemnas' cocky smile as a portal to darkness opened up behind him. He watched as Mickey followed and jumped in behind him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy tried to jump in as well but to no avail. Sora looked stunned and fell to his knees. He hide his eyes behind his chestnut hair and began to pound both fists into the ground in frustration until Goofy stopped him. Axel sighed and crossed his arms._

"_Way to fall right into their trap."_

_Sora quickly stood up and bore his Keyblade, him and his friends ready to fight. Axel's eyes softened for a second, 'Roxas didn't like to waste time talking either, always eager to get things moving…' he thought his own emerald eyes resting in Sora's familiar sapphire ones. He shook his head and leaned away from the rock he was leaning on._

"_C'mon, it's a set up by Organization 13." He walked a few steps forward before continuing, "Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless-that's his big master plan."_

"_Xemnas?" Donald questioned in confusion. Axel sighed in annoyance, knowing he didn't have much time._

"_The guy you just saw, he's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M,N-A-S."_

"_Organization 13 wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Goofy now questioned with the same confused expression._

_Axel smirked, "Man you guys are slow," he commented with another shake of his head. He pointed to the Keyblade, "Every heart slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart," he continued, indicating upward. "That is what the Organization is after."_

"_So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?"_

_Axel's smirk didn't leave his face, "I'm not telling."_

"_Tell us!" Donald commanded, trying to look tough._

_Realization hit Sora, and Axel knew he had been recognized, "You…you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!"_

"_Bingo. The name's Axel, got it memorized?"_

"_Where is Kairi?"_

_Axel instantly felt guilty looking at Sora's soft face. It wasn't full of anger, or hatred for what Axel had done, it was full of nothing but concern for his best friend. He looked down, unable to look Sora in the eye. He scratched his head with a finger nervously._

"_Please. Please tell me!" Sora begged, looking hopeless._

_He sighed, and looked up, his hands on his hips, "Look about Kairi…" her face popped into his head. He couldn't help but remember how scared she was, not for herself but for her friends. She cared about Sora almost as much as he cared for her, and Axel had never felt more guilt than when he'd had to take her._

"_I'm sorry," he finished. He looked like he was about to say something further but never got the chance._

"_Axel!" Axel jumped hearing Xigbar's voice. 'Dammit! I thought I'd have more time!'_

"_Uh-oh!" He created a portal and snarled at Xigbar before stepping into it._

"_We'll see that he receives the maximum punishment," was the last thing Axel heard before Hollow Bastion faded and he was left in darkness._

Xigbar must have alerted the others to his betrayal because the second Axel stepped foot in Castle Oblivion he was shoved against a wall by two nobodies. He didn't even resist as they roughly shackled his arms into a cell, slapped his face and threw profanities at him.

One sat down only ten feet outside his cell, carefully monitoring him with a smirk.

"What's the matter Axel? Miss Roxas?" the nobody taunted.

Axel didn't move. He let his long red hair cover his eyes, full of hatred.

"You know the real reason he left right? He left because of you."

Axel's fists clenched in the shackles and he could feel his blood begin to boil.

"You're not even worth it Axel, you're so pathetic," the nobody replied, shaking his head, "I was supposed to watch you but there's no way your getting out. If you've behaved I'll get you out in a week… if I remember!" He laughed harshly on his way out, in an instant Axel shackles bust open and a chakram formed in each of his hands.

'You think I'm pathetic? You underestimate me you asshole, I'll tear your damn face off and-and-' Slowly the chakrams began to fade and he slumped against the cell wall.

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel yelled, hands balling up. Roxas stopped for a second and Axel smiled, thinking he'd won. 'That got him_.'

"_No one would miss me," Roxas answered coldly, not even bothering to turn around as he continued walking._

"_That's not true!" Axel argued his fists tensing even further, "I would…" he whispered. His red hair fell in his eyes as he slumped against the wall, sliding down to a sitting position._

'A couple months have passed but nothings different. Maybe I am the reason he left…'

Around the organization, everyone assumed Axel and Roxas were best friends, but Axel's feelings ran much deeper than any of them could ever understand. When Roxas joined the organization Axel didn't think anything of it, just some stupid air head blond, nothing more than that. But soon they were assigned all the same tasks, and became partners.

He couldn't stand Roxas at first; his cocky attitude, his smart ass mouth, and the way he had to take over any assignment, it drove Axel nuts. But as time went by, the two began to tolerate each other and friendship wasn't far behind. Axel began to depend on Roxas much more than he should of; he was his way out of hell, the only way he could stand to put up with their existence. Before Axel knew what he had gotten into…he was in love.

Axel didn't know any other word to describe how he felt, nobodies weren't supposed to feel this way! Axel no longer looked at Roxas as a friend, a partner, or a fellow organization member. He began to notice how beautiful his face was, how nervous Axel felt around him, and the over whelming urge to kiss his soft lips.

Axel ran his fingers through his hair, his emerald eyes closing.

Days passed before he heard footsteps. He hadn't moved and made no attempt now, if they so much as touched him he'd burn all their flesh off.

"Well looks like the end of that Keyblade kid is gonna be a lot sooner than we thought," one commented walking by.

"Who Roxas?" the other questioned.

"Him and his original, uh Sora I think. Xemnas set up ambush. There's no way the backstabber's gonna leave alive."

"Aww that's too bad!" He vaguely listened as they laughed, walked right by his cell and didn't even look inside.

'Sora…that's where Roxas is, inside his body…' The brunette's face flashed in his head. 'Why the hell should I help them? What have they done for me?'

"_Ugh don't tell me, another damn mission right?"_

_The red head smiled and walked into the room. Roxas was lazily laying across his bed, throwing a small red ball in the air as he talked. "Oh course, it was supposed to be Demyx's job but he had a hangover so the ass is pinning it off on us," Axel replied leaning against the wall._

_Roxas smirked, "That's Demyx for ya, lazy piece of shit."_

_Axel nodded in agreement, "What sucks worse is that I have to do it with you, they know I hate you I don't why they keep putting us together."_

"_You know you love me."_

'_You have no idea how right you are…'_

"_You're such a cocky bastard. C'mon we need to head out before Xemnas skins me alive," Axel hurriedly responded, worried his facial expression might give something away._

"_Alive huh? Is that what their calling us now?" Roxas boredly asked, his eyes not leaving the ball he was still throwing._

"_Hey Axel?" Roxas implored quietly, the cockiness slowly leaving his voice _

"_Yeah? What is it?"_

"_Well I-I mean it hasn't been all that bad being your partner. I'm kinda glad we are, and that you uh… have my back and everything," Roxas said a bright red blush forming on his pale face. Axel's 'nonexistent' heart fluttered and he tried to contain his excited smile, offering a nod in response, not trusting his mouth._

"_And you'll always have my back…right?" Roxas asked, trying to look enthralled in the small red rubber ball. _

"_Whenever you need me…I'll be there."_

"_You promise?"_

_Axel smiled, "I promise."_

'I did promise…'

With a sigh he stood up and created a portal.

'Damn my philosophy of not going back on a promise,' he thought as the portal engulfed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel's eyes remained closed. He died and he was a nobody, he didn't have a bright future ahead of him, he knew that.

'What now? Do I cease to exist? I'm Riku's nobody, does that mean I go back to being apart of him? Do I go to hell?' he wondered. He didn't know the answers and a large part of him didn't want to know what awaited him beyond his eyelids.

"Axel! Axel breathe you idiot, breathe!" a faint voice called.

'Whose that?' Axel tiredly wondered.

"Axel breathe you jerk! They didn't teach us CPR in the Organization!" the voice whined.

'Damn he's annoying. Why can't he shut up? I'm dead I thought everything was supposed to be silent,' Axel thought annoyed.

"You're such an ass, you're probably making worry on purpose," the voice insisted.

Axel began to faintly see light pouring in through his eyelids, he began to hear the roar of what sounded like an ocean, and felt two hands grabbing his own arms, shaking him.

'What the-'

He felt as if whatever being was shaking his arms stop. He heard a sigh and soon hot breath fan over his face.

"Please wake up," the voice desperately whispered. Axel knew he'd heard that voice before, it struck a cord somewhere inside him. He didn't get to dwell on it long, less than a second later he felt warm lips press against his cold ones. The kiss was soft and gentle and made him cozy all over.

'Hmm this is nice…' Axel thought, leaning into the strangers kiss. He couldn't help but let out a small whine when those welcoming lips left his own in a startle.

"Axel?"

Axel was sick of the strangers questions, and sick of him saying his name over and over again. With a sigh he opened his eyes, eager to shut him up.

"Roxas?" he questioned, looking at the blonde's worried face.

"You scared the shit out of me man," Roxas answered with a sigh of relief, "Are you ok?"

"As ok as a dead person can be. You know I didn't think that nobodies went to heaven, but hey I'm not complaining," Axel replied reaching up to trace his fingers over Roxas' smooth face, his calloused thumb rubbing over his lips.

He ignored the look of bewilderment Roxas was giving and continued with his ramblings.

"And you know I gotta say that kiss was-"

"Roxas!" several voices called. He sighed, preparing to burn the face of whoever was interrupting him and Roxas' moment.

Roxas' head jerked up and a small smile formed. Footsteps approached them but Axel didn't look up and continued his exploration of Roxas' face.

"I could of used your help about 5 minutes ago, thanks a lot," Roxas sarcastically mumbled, not really paying attention to Axel anymore.

"Sorry! We were-Axel?"

"Yeah?" he boredly answered finally looking up.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and of course Roxas' puzzled faces looked back at him. His hand quickly pulled back from Roxas and he clumsily scooted back a few feet.

"What's going on? Did you all die too? Why are you all here?" he asked, grabbing his suddenly throbbing head. The others all blinked at each other, seeming just as confused. Namine smiled and offered a hand to him. He didn't take it and only glared at her.

Surprisingly the smile didn't leave her face, "It's ok Axel, you're on Destiny Island. We can answer any of your questions but why don't you change into something else and get warm first?" she implored still offering her hand.

Axel averted his eyes and looked down at the sand. Lazily he took a handful of it and watched as he slowly let it fall through his fingers. He let out a huge sigh, "All I want to know…is am I alive or dead? Just-just answer me that ok?" he whispered softly, looking at the shadows they were all casting instead of the group themselves.

"You're alive Axel, we all are. We can help you-if your willing to let us," she answered, offering her hand to him a third time.

"Yeah c'mon Ax you really could use a shower, you look horrible," Roxas said with a smirk, offering his hand as well. He finally put a hand in each of theirs and allowed them to pull him up.

None of them said a word as he stood, even the normally over-excited Sora was silent.

Roxas gave them instructions to wait at this point on the beach while he got Axel cleaned up. Roxas took him to a small house, not far away. Inside was a couch, TV, dresser, mini-refrigerator, and a door which Axel assumed led to a bathroom.

"Well Riku, Sora, and I built this place for everybody about a month ago, as a spot for us all to hang out if we were done with the beach but weren't ready to leave yet. Plus we got sick of having to take boats back and forth if we needed to go to the bathroom," he explained with a smile.

"Would you cut it out?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You! You haven't stopped smiling since I got here! And what are you wearing? You look like a checkerboard," Axel noticed, seeming spaced out.

Roxas smiled and put a hand on each of Axel's shoulders, "I haven't changed Ax, I'm the same guy just…just maybe a little more appreciative, and better dressed," he added with a wink.

Axel shook his head and shoved Roxas away, hating the butterflies that were forming in his stomach. "Appreciative? Are you kidding, it was hell when we were the Organization!"

"But we're not with them anymore, I mean we've got so much more now. Axel we shouldn't even exist, as nobodies we were never meant too. But somehow, some way we do. We can exist under our own rules, don't you want that?

Axel offered no response, and continued to just look around. Roxas frowned as he dug around in the dresser and finally pulled out some clothes, "Uh sorry, I know this isn't really your style but they'll do for now right? Go take a shower, put these on, and then meet us at the same spot." When Axel didn't respond again Roxas put a hand on his shoulder. "Axel are you ok? Do you want me to wait with you?"

Axel shook his head, "No no I'm alright I'll be there in a little bit," he answered walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. Roxas sighed and stared at the bathroom door.

'I'm trying Axel, I'm trying,' he thought with a sigh, closing the door behind him as he headed back to the beach.

Roxas' head popped up when he heard footsteps and he couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto his attractive face.

The others ceased their talking and stared at him as he joined the circle they had formed in the sand.

"Well? You promised me answers, I want some. Where the hell am I, how'd I get here, and why aren't I dead?" he demanded, his eyes briefly stopping on his original.

"Namine always kind of figured you'd surface one of these days, you know with Riku still being alive and all," Kairi started, nervously playing with her hair.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Would you stop being so damn nervous? I only kidnapped you because I had to, do you think I really wanted to hear your loud ass self, screaming in my ears?" he asked with venom clear in his voice.

Her hand dropped and she glared at him, "Excuse me for being nervous! You threw me over your shoulder and took me into darkness! And you know what? Your stupid 'I had to' reasoning makes no sense! I didn't even know who Sora was at that time so why did the Organization need me? Answer that!" she yelled back, clenching her hands at her sides.

"Well maybe they didn't need you, but I did what I thought had to!" he blurted out.

"Why?!"

"Because I was trying to-" he stopped and froze. Kairi's anger was dropped and she looked at the crest fallen red head with concern.

"Axel?"

"Look enough drama alright, will someone answer him so we can eat? I'm starving!" Riku complained, rubbing his stomach.

"Jeez Riku, you just ate like less than an hour ago! You're really starting to let yourself go, soon we're gonna have to roll you around you'll be so big!" Sora teased. Riku smiled, "Roll me huh? Well I'm still fit enough to do this!" he announced, putting Sora in a head lock. Axel couldn't help but stare on in jealousy as the two laughed and joked, wishing he and Roxas had gotten to be this casual around each other.

Kairi joined in the laughter, "Would you two cut it out?"

Riku finally let him go and Sora tried to fix his hair while Namine turned to Axel putting a hand over his.

"Axel I know your probably confused. And the reason your not dead is because of the way you died."

He raised an eyebrow at her in puzzlement, clearly not understanding her. She smiled at him, "Axel when you died it wasn't because you were hurting anyone, you willingly gave your life to save Sora's."

"So? Humans give their lives for other humans all the time, they don't get their lives back."

"But we're nobodies! The rules are different for us, if you had died doing an evil deed then you would have faded into darkness, like the many other nobodies before us."

"But you didn't. You gave your life to save Sora and I-"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it to save Sora," he said harshly, cutting Roxas off. The blond stared at him in confusion. 'What's gotten into him?'

"Oh uh thank you Axel…" Sora awkwardly replied, even as dense as he was catching the tension between the two. Axel nodded in response, not looking at any of them.

"You were probably sent here because this is where Riku is, you have more freedom as a nobody now that you're not with the Organization; but you'll always be in some way connected to Riku, understand?" Namine explained.

"Yeah yeah I got it, but what am I supposed to do now? Where am I gonna live?" he boredly asked, watching the sun slowly making its descent.

"Well Roxas has been living with Sora, and Namine with Kairi, so why don't you crash with me? You are my nobody, it makes sense. You could stay in the guest bedroom, it'd be plenty of space," Riku generously offered.

"Or you could share a room with Roxas in our guest bedroom," Sora also offered with a smile.

"That works," Roxas casually commented, perking up, "I mean we did share a room when we were in the organization when those good for nothing pigs shoved all the jobs off on us. Who do you wanna stay with?" he questioned, still trying to seem casual.

"Neither of you."

"Neither?" everyone asked in unison, the same bafflement etched into their features.

"I don't wanna stay with either one of you, I need some time alone."

"Oh," was all Roxas could manage to spit out.

"Well where are you going to-"

"Well I was thinking I'd just crash in that little shack you guys built. Shower, tv, fridge, couch, that's all I need," he answered, his eyes still not looking away from the horizon.

"I guess that'd be fine, its probably going to be cold though-" Kairi mentioned with concern.

"Some how I doubt I'll freeze to death," Axel sarcastically mumbled standing up.

"Where are ya goin?" Roxas hesitantly inquired while grabbing his arm.

Axel roughly jerked away, "To bed or I guess couch, what else?"

"Oh ok… so we'll be back tomorrow!" Sora yelled out after him.

"Whatever," he responded not even looking back or saying good bye.

The group sat in silence for a few seconds, not sure what to say about the red heads strange actions.

"When I heard Axel might be coming back I thought he'd be happy to see me but its like he didn't even care that I was there…" Roxas admitted in a low voice, staring at the spot were Axel was sitting only seconds ago, not realizing he'd said it out loud.

"He noticed you were there Roxas!" Sora defended.

"Yeah, he's just probably confused," Riku added, awkwardly patting his shoulder lightly.

"We're nobodies Roxas, we, out of everyone, understand how he must feel. He'll come around in a couple days," Namine assured with a smile.

"But until then lets get home, its starting to get late. Don't worry though, we'll stop by tomorrow." Kairi said, smiling down at him.

Roxas nodded and followed his new friends to the small boats after one last glance towards Axel's shack.

'They're right, he'll be his old self by tomorrow,' he thought following his new friends to their boats to return to his small lonely room back on the main island.

The next day Roxas and the others showed up again, but his attitude hadn't changed, he didn't seem excited to see any of them. Months soon passed, everyday Roxas came knocking at the red heads door, bringing him food, clothes, toiletries, or anything else he could possibly need, but Axel never showed any appreciation or seemed to even care that he even existed.

A few days out of the month he would humor Roxas with a walk on the beach. Roxas would talk about his day, ask how Axel's was going, and anything else he could think of. Axel never seemed interested, hardly ever responded, and when it was Roxas' time to leave, Axel never said good bye. Roxas asked several times what was wrong, if he was feeling ok, or what he could do to help but he always shook his head and that was the end of it.

It had been three months since Roxas had found the red head laying on the beach unconscious. He was eager to see Axel even if his companions weren't.

"_Roxas maybe you should just give up on Axel, he's just not the same person anymore."_

_Roxas glared at the red haired teen, "How would know? You don't know him like I do, and he is the same person! He's just-"_

"_Just what? Walking all over you? Treating you like shit? Roxas its been three months, just give it up!" Riku yelled, slamming his hands down on Kairi's table in frustration. _

"_What if Sora and Kairi had just given up on you? You left them without so much as a word for way longer than just three months! All you ever could do was whine about how you weren't' stronger than Sora like a jealous asshole. If you had been a real friend you wouldn't of left in the first place." As soon as Riku gasped, Roxas knew it was a low blow and something that the aqua eyed boy was sensitive about but at this point he didn't care._

"_I don't care what you think, I'm going to visit Axel. Who's coming with me?" He looked at Sora and Namine expectantly but they made no move._

"_You guys too huh?"_

"_Roxas-"_

"_Screw you guys. I don't have time for this, I don't need either one of you," he angrily replied walking out of Kairi's living room and slamming the door behind him._

Ignoring his friends comments he rode a boat over from the main island and was enthusiastic to see his best friend. With a hopeful smile he knocked on the door. After a minute of nothing he knocked again, harder this time. The door burst open under the knock and he hesitantly walked in.

"Axel?" he called out looking around. The shack looked devoid of life, there was no sign of Axel at all and it began to worry Roxas. He looked around the small room, and finally his sapphire eyes rested on a small suitcase on the couch. Cautiously Roxas walked towards it. He sat down and slowly opened it. Instead was a just a few changes of clothes, Axel's clothes.

'Why would he pack up clothes like this?'

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Roxas jumped but calmed down when he saw who it was.

"Oh Axel its only you," he breathed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" Axel repeated, with the same cold anger.

"I came to visit you like I always do. Is everything ok?"

"Its about to be," Axel mumbled, snatching the suitcase away from Roxas and zipping it back up.

"What do you mean? Why do you have the suitcase, are you going somewhere?" Roxas asked.

"Yup," he answered heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" the blond called out running to catch up to him, "Are you gonna stop being so damn moody and finally move in with us?"

"Nope."

"Then where?"

"I don't know, away from here."

Roxas' mouth dropped open, "You can't be serious."

"I am," Axel replied once they'd arrived at their destination, a small boat.

"You can't leave!" Roxas pathetically shouted, suddenly alarmed. He stepped a few steps back, realizing how pathetic he must look. " I mean you can't leave," he repeated in a more normal tone.

"No one would miss me," Axel answered coldly, not even bothering to turn around.

"That's not true!" Roxas argued his fists clenching at his side, "I wou-" he stopped as the feeling of déjà vu washed over him.

"Sucks doesn't it? Being on the other side," Axel commented temporarily putting a halt to loading up the boat.

"Axel you can't go. I mean the others they-"

"They don't care."

"I do…I need you Ax," Roxas whispered so low Axel almost didn't hear him.

"Need me?!" he suddenly screamed, "You don't need shit from me!"

"That's not true," Roxas weakly argued, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know Roxas why do you think?! Maybe its because you abandoned me! A-B-A-N-D-O-N Got it memorized? It's defined in the dictionary as when people who are supposed to care about you leave!"

"Look Axel it was… complicated then. I did what I thought was right. I didn't really have a choice."

"You always have a choice Roxas! Always! I wasn't good enough for you so you made the choice to leave. Now I'm making the same choice, wish I would have done that the second I regained consciousness," he yelled turning around to continue to load things in.

"That's not why I left. I did care about you Axel," he whispered softly.

"Bull."

"I did! Walking away from you that day was," he stopped a second to run his fingers through his blond hair and sighed as if searching for the right words, "The hardest thing I've ever done. I'm sorry."

"Your fake apologizes will never be enough to make up for the months I had to suffer without you," he mumbled.

Roxas grabbed his shoulders and made him turn around.

"What about now Axel? What's your excuse right now? I've been here Axel for three months and you don't even act like I exist! I did a lot of crap I'm not proud of but-but if you're so pissed at me for abandoning you why can't we try to make something happen now?" he paused a second and gripped his shoulders harder, as if he would disappear. "When I discovered you that day on the beach I thought we had a second chance. I thought you'd forgiven me for what I'd done. I thought we could get back what we had, that we could be what we used be."

Axel narrowed his eyes at Roxas and pulled his hands off his shoulders, "I will never forgive you and we will never have what he had at the Organization. Never," he icily responded through gritted teeth.

"Why?" he screamed in frustration.

"I can't do it again Roxas, I can't. I thought if I ignored you and acted like a jerk towards you you'd give up and leave me like you did before. But you stuck around-"

"You're my partner remember? I could never leave my partner behind," Roxas insisted.

Axel ignored him and continued on, "But you kept coming up every day as the same person you used to be, better than what you used to be. You smile, you laugh, you just-," he stopped and looked away, "I tried so hard to fight it but I can't ignore it anymore… that's why I need to leave, I can't let this happen again," he mumbled sadly looking down.

"What happen?" Roxas feebly demanded, not able to accept that Axel's parting was becoming so much closer.

Axel looked Roxas in the eyes, emerald hitting sapphire. He seemed so weak all of a sudden and began to shake.

"Please…please tell me, I can help," Roxas insisted, his hands grabbing the side of Axel's face. For the first time in three months a small smile graced the pyro's lips. His fingers raised up and he put them over Roxas', a sigh escaping his lips.

"Roxas I love you so much, I have since we become partners in the Organization. But I can't stay here anymore, you crushed me when you left me standing out there all alone and I can't let you hurt me again," Axel whispered preparing to shove Roxas away and climb into his boat. He knew Roxas was disgusted with him and would shove him away on his own accord soon enough, he'd probably even be happy that Axel was leaving.

"What makes you think I'll hurt you again?" Before Axel could react Roxas leaned up and kissed him. Axel froze in place, knowing this had to be a dream. But as Roxas' arms wrapped around him he realized if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. Roxas soft lips warmed his soul and filled the sad, vacant hole Axel thought he would never be able to fill. Roxas pulled away and smiled, his fingers tracing down Axel's face, moving a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"I've always loved you Axel, before I even knew what love was."

"I thought you were a real pain in the ass at first, then I did and said things just to piss you off but then its like, I don't know things started to change. I started looking at you differently and it kinda scared me," he admitted with a smirk.

"Is that why you left?" Axel asked, looking Roxas in the eyes. Roxas smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "Guess we're not that different huh? We both got scared and ran away."

"Attempted to run away, you caught me before I got a chance," Axel corrected, reluctantly pulling out of the younger boys arms.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Axel asked, afraid of the answer, afraid that Roxas was about to leave.

Roxas smiled, "Well it depends. I can't stop you from leaving but I love you and… I want you to stay."

"Hmm…"

"And I wanna get a big bed in that shack and move in with you," Roxas boldly asserted with a blush.

"Well I guess that works. I gotta tell you, I had no idea how I was gonna steer that boat."

Roxas smiled and wrapped his arms around Axel, pulling him down for the third of many kisses that they would share together.

According to wise Ansem, nobodies were just that, nobodies. They were empty shells of people who had lost their hearts to darkness. Supposedly they were unable to feel emotion of any kind, especially love; but as Axel and Roxas laughed, kissed, and held each other, they knew another person had never been more wrong.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


End file.
